


Requests Open

by fatalHoroscope, goryCacotopia (fatalHoroscope)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 22:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14342571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatalHoroscope/pseuds/fatalHoroscope, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatalHoroscope/pseuds/goryCacotopia
Summary: Announcement





	Requests Open

     So if you've read my two works, you'll know I write Homestuck shipping fics. From now until I close requests, you can comment here a ship and a scenario, and if I like it enough I'll write it, and put you in the summary so you know it's what you requested. I'll also let you know by replying to your comment. I look forward to your ideas. Happy requesting! 


End file.
